


Misfortune

by MadCatPuttyTat



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: 1918, Angst, Biting, Blood, Cryaotic - Freeform, DONTNOD Entertainment, Ew, Fighting, Frotting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, M/M, McReid, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slut Shaming, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Vampyr, Violence, blood sucking, drinking rat blood - Freeform, edgar has a crush on jonathan, hypocritical oath - Freeform, making vampires - Freeform, progeny, sexy vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatPuttyTat/pseuds/MadCatPuttyTat
Summary: There is a certain power to having a Progeny as the leader of a group of vampire hunters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game and these characters! Let me know if you see any mistakes :)

They have Edgar. The image of Edgar’s broken and beaten body flew through Jonathan’s mind with alarming speed. Of course they would take Edgar, as he was one of the only humans he truly cared for as a newborn vampire. He ran up the stairs to the third floor faster than he’d ever ran before, following little splatters of Edgar’s blood. He knew in his heart that this was a deliberate trap, but he didn’t know what he would do if he came upon Edgar’s lifeless corpse. The adulatory doctor was the final string holding Jonathan to this absurd world. 

The elevator was far too slow for Jonathan’s liking. He stared at the small puddle of Edgar’s blood in silent horror while he waited. Finally, _finally_ , the elevator stopped at its destination. He pried the wooden doors open and walked into a great room. Jonathan had the brief thought of a fabulous ball if the room were furnished, the room packed with gorgeously adorned humans and vampires alike. Alas, something so grandeur would not be happening in London for quite some time. Suddenly, a harsh clack rang throughout the room and a horrid circular light fell upon the doctor. He fell to his knees, his skin starting to burn through to the muscle. 

As he was screaming, a familiar voice rang out through the room. “Ultraviolet curtains and Orichalcum powder… Doctor Swansea’s always been a resourceful bastard.” The door to the elevator clanged shut. “I bet he never told you he had this installed in case of a vampire attack. Says a lot about how much he trusts your kind!” McCullum circled around Jonathan, feeling powerful as he gazed upon the injured vampire. 

“What have you done with Edgar?!” Jonathan spat out, groaning in agonized pain. 

“Don’t worry,” McCullum said sinisterly. “We don’t kill _humans_.” He continued to circle around Jonathan. “Even if your friend is deserving of a little punishment for what he did…” Jonathan’s skin was smoking, the pain ever-terrible. “What are you _talking_ about?!” 

“We know _everything_!” McCullum growled. “Swansea and you created this bloody epidemic!” The light over Jonathan fizzled out. “You aimed to unleash another Disaster, just as William Marshal did!” 

Jonathan tried to bundle all of the pain up as his skin started to slowly heal. “No! I’m trying to put an end to it, just as you are!” 

“You’re its progeny, aren’t you?” McCullum grasped Jonathan’s chin, forcing the vampire to look at him. Jonathan grit his teeth, staring into McCullum’s merciless eyes. “Where is the monster hiding? It’s still in England, isn’t it?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Geoffrey, _please_ , listen to me!” Jonathan pleaded. McCullum let go of the vampire’s chin while Jonathan stayed on his knees, still weak as he tried to will himself to heal faster. 

“No tricks! That shit won’t work on me! We found proof in the theater! Doris Fletcher was your first experiment! Now where is Marshal? Speak!” McCullum turned the light back on, but it only lasted a few seconds before it fizzled out again. He laughed in disdain, “So much for modern technology. Time for the timed and the true.” Jonathan slowly got to his feet, his breath labored. “Do you know what this is, beast? This is a drop of King Arthur’s blood. The blood of a true defender of Britain, stronger than your evil powers!” McCullum brought a flask out of his pocket. He uncapped it and knocked it back, swallowing promptly. His expression was serene. 

“This is ridiculous! We’re losing precious time!” Jonathan didn’t want to fight McCullum. No matter how much he wished he could embrace the hunter, McCullum was a valuable asset to stopping the epidemic. However, McCullum was hellbent on killing Jonathan, so the doctor had to do something about it. 

“True enough. Soon, I’ll bring your head before your coward of a father!” McCullum shot Jonathan with his makeshift crossbow. Jonathan hissed in pain, but held back. He just had to wound the hunter enough so he could make him submit. 

The battle was lengthy. It had to be, or else Jonathan risked injuring the hunter beyond repair. He was a formidable opponent. The blood of King Arthur, the ultraviolet curtains, the crossbow, and the sword all made McCullum just as strong as a vampire. 

They circled around each other in a dangerous dance. Jonathan stunned the hunter as McCullum lunged, bringing the hunter to his knees for only a moment. A moment was enough. Jonathan grabbed the other man and plunged his fangs into the willing flesh of McCullum’s throat. Desire flowed through the vampire’s body as the warm, succulent blood swirled around his tongue. Jonathan was lost in the trance of the hunter’s blood. That was, until he shot an arrow into Jonathan’s stomach. The doctor hurriedly stepped away from hunter, yanking the arrow out with a grunt. McCullum had a hand over the bleeding wound on his neck, eyeing the doctor with a strange look. When Jonathan ultimately defeated the hunter, his mind started whirling. 

McCullum was on his knees, hunched over. “You can’t accept the fact we’re not enemies, can you?” Jonathan announced as he approached the fallen hunter. 

“We always have and always will be! Of all the evils that threaten mankind, your kind are the worst!” McCullum managed to spit out. 

“I was only reborn for a few minutes before you and your men hunted me down like a beast!” Jonathan remembered how much fear he had been in once he had awoken from that mass grave. To awaken and find oneself surrounded by death and pestilence… It was not something Jonathan cared to ever repeat. To this day, the vampire was uncertain on how his Maker could allow his own creation to navigate a new world all alone. 

“You were only reborn for a few minutes and you’d already taken the life of an innocent woman!” McCullum stared into Jonathan’s eyes with absolute clarity. Well, the hunter had a point. Jonathan knew how he came across to the other man. His poor Mary. She never deserved the fate she had gotten. There was a torn hole in Jonathan’s heart when he recollected the graveyard. His sister, reborn, beautiful in all her dead beauty… The way she had killed their mother as if it were the easiest thing to do in the world… Jonathan was no role model for his sister. She had only done what he had done to her -- taking an innocent life, and relishing at the way the blood ran down their throats. 

“I understand _why_ you want me dead. I _tried_ to kill myself after that, but it didn’t work! However, since then, I have discovered that I am more useful alive than dead. There are so many lives here in London that need to be saved. You can help me, Geoffrey!” 

McCullum seemed to run the thought over in his head. At least the human gave it a thought. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you, _leech_. Kill me now, for there is no way you can sway me to your ideals.” 

Jonathan stepped closer to McCullum, gently grasping the hunter’s chin, mimicking the human’s actions when the vampire had fallen. “That’s where you’re mistaken…” 

“What do you mean?” McCullum’s voice wavered, a quiet fear burning in his eyes. 

“I’ll make you a vampire, Geoffrey,” Jonathan said easily, his hold on the hunter’s face tightening. 

“No! Kill me!” McCullum yelled, grasping at the vampire’s hand in a lousy attempt to pry it off his face. 

“Prepare yourself, hunter…” Jonathan said in a sultry tone. He bit his wrist, sucking out his own blood. He grabbed the hunter firmly, bringing his face to greet the other’s. McCullum struggled against the vampire’s grasp vainly. Jonathan then pressed a harsh, open-mouthed kiss against the hunter. In his shock, McCullum swallowed the blood that was given to him through the kiss. To reward the hunter for drinking it all, he offered the hunter his still-bleeding wrist. Jonathan knew the taste of vampire blood was irresistible to humans, and once they had a taste, they wanted more. True to that thought, McCullum pressed his lips to the wound tightly and drank from Jonathan until the wound healed over. 

When the blood started to integrate with the hunter’s system, he began convulsing. Jonathan stayed with McCullum through the process, lightly raking his fingers through the other man’s hair. He wouldn’t allow his progeny to face his rebirth alone. 

It took all night. Some hours after feeding McCullum his blood, the human died. Jonathan didn’t know how long it would be before he started breathing again, but he held the hunter’s body close to his nonetheless. 

Jonathan began falling asleep, but a simple gasp from the body below him was enough to jostle him to full awareness. He gazed upon McCullum’s new eyes. They were gorgeous -- an electric blue that battled his own in terms of intensity. 

“Reid?” The voice inquired gently. “I’m thirsty?” 

A small smile graced the doctor’s lips. “Of course you are. The sun is out, so drink from me for now.” Under normal circumstances, Jonathan would expect harsh resistance. These weren’t normal circumstances. 

The hunter forced himself to sit up facing the doctor. Jonathan bared his throat to the hunter in an explicit invitation. McCullum leaned over to the other vampire and inhaled deeply, not knowing exactly how to start. Jonathan, on the other hand, quivered at the feeling of the hunter so close to his throat. He knew that the other could kill him in an instant if he so desired, and he’d be allowing that to happen. 

McCullum finally gathered enough courage within himself and sank his new fangs into Jonathan’s pale neck. Jonathan expected it to hurt more, but the hunter was being surprisingly gentle with him. The first suck wrenched a whimper from the doctor. Euphoria began to cloud the doctor’s mind and he didn’t understand why. Without really knowing what he was doing, Jonathan pulled his Progeny closer to him, who in turn deepened the bite. The doctor’s hands threaded through the hunter’s hair as his breathing became labored. 

Finally, McCullum carefully pulled his fangs from Jonathan’s throat. As he sat back, he noticed Jonathan’s eyes were blown wide in obvious arousal. He noticed his own trousers were tight, but promptly ignored the feeling. 

“We’re holding Doctor Swansea at Doris Fletcher’s theater,” McCullum said, breaking the tension. He absentmindedly licked the excess blood from his lips, but didn’t notice the way the doctor followed the movement like a starving dog.

\--------------------------------------------

The next night had Jonathan and McCullum standing in front of the theater. For the first time since Jonathan had been reborn, he didn’t have to fight the Guard of Priwen. With McCullum by his side, they had put aside their weapons and engaged in casual conversation with their leader. Jonathan was not oblivious to their discomfort on having a vampire so near, but was pleasantly surprised that they did not try to kill him at all. They followed their leader’s commands with integrity and without question, even if the act itself was highly questionable. 

Jonathan quickly found that he and McCullum made a great team. Walking on the streets of London during night was always dangerous and Jonathan always had to watch his own back. There were many nights when Jonathan returned to the hospital with severe and almost mortal wounds that only many days of sleep and a plethora of rats would fix.With McCullum, however, they cut through groups of Skals like butter; the urge to protect each other came naturally. 

The doctor opened the main doors to the theater and confidently walked toward the basement where Edgar was kept. The Guard inside the theater caught sight of Jonathan and immediately got into position to attack. 

“Stand down,” McCullum told them firmly. All but one obeyed. 

“Forgive me, sir, but why the hell should we let a _vampire_ live?” The high-pitched, annoying voice of a freshly recruited Guard-member spoke out. 

Jonathan turned to face McCullum, hands behind his back, one eyebrow raised. “Yes, Geoffrey, why should you let a vampire live?” The doctor knew he was pressing his luck, but found he couldn’t resist putting the hunter in a compromising position. 

“I don’t like it any more than you do, Henry. All you need to know is that he’s helping us put an end to the Skal infestation.” McCullum glared at the doctor with a fearsome expression. Jonathan tried to hide his slight smile. “I want everyone in here out of the theater and back to their assigned patrols!” 

The kid, Henry, tried to speak out once more, but one of the other Guard-members punched him in the shoulder to make him quiet. Jonathan heard him whisper, _Are you asking for a kick in the face, kid? Because that’s what’ll happen to ya if you keep talking to the Commander that way!_

Jonathan opened the door to the basement and made his way down the stairs, not waiting for McCullum to follow him. The hunter followed shortly thereafter, not bothering with being quiet. Jonathan could feel the heated glares boring into his skull. 

There were two guards posted in front of the door leading to Doctor Swansea. Jonathan could hear his faint heartbeat, could _smell_ the blood in the air -- thick as smoke, as gut-wrenching as it was mouthwatering. _Edgar_. 

He barged into the room holding Edgar, not bothering with the guards. Let McCullum take care of them. _They deserve to die for hurting Edgar_ , Jonathan thought. Edgar had his hands bound and was forced to stand by a rope holding his bound wrists to the ceiling. 

“Edgar?!” Jonathan ran to Edgar’s side. “Edgar! Can you hear me?!” The vampire cusped the other doctor’s face gently. 

“Jonathan, is that really you?” Edgar said weakly, his eyes barely focusing on the person standing right in front of him. 

Jonathan tried to swallow his overwhelming feelings of anger and promptly cut the rope that was holding Edgar up. He rushed to Edgar’s fallen body. “Easy, easy! Save your strength.” He gently grasped Edgar under the arms and hoisted him up into a nearby chair. “I’m getting you out of here.” The vampire knelt in front of Edgar and searched his face, knowing that the doctor’s condition was not to be taken lightly. Those thugs that called themselves the Guard of Priwen had done this to Edgar, had beaten the human severely. They would pay. 

“Edgar, _what happened?_ ” Jonathan said, emotion seeping into every word. 

“They wanted me to confess,” the human started, trying to seem strong in front of his colleague. “Beat me black and blue…” 

Jonathan looked over Edgar’s injuries. He would heal, but it would take quite some time. “Geoffrey McCullum ambushed me at Pembroke. He was convinced you and I were the ones responsible for the Skal epidemic.” Jonathan could sense his progeny, waiting just outside the room. Even though McCullum was a menace against all vampires, Jonathan had a hard time believing he could be behind the treatment of Edgar. 

“I never imagined that self-righteous fanatic would dare attack us in the open… What became of him?” 

“I decided to make him my Progeny,” Jonathan said quietly, although he knew the hunter could hear their every word. 

“Really? Are you sure that was the wisest course of action?” Edgar said bitterly. Jonathan must have imagined the hint of jealousy thrown in with those words. 

“Time will tell. He’s done well thus far. The most intriguing part of his accusation was that you and I were the pawns of some ancient vampire.” 

“William Marshal? Yes, they tortured me to make me confess the same nonsense…” Edgar scrunched his face in pain, and Jonathan placed a steady hand on the doctor’s arm. 

“I trust you, Edgar, but the Guard of Priwen is on to something.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“William Marshal, for example. You speak of him as you know him. How is that?” 

“Jonathan… I cannot say I am ready for another round of questions…” The doctor faded, leaning back into the chair with more of his weight. 

Jonathan continued anyway. He had to have answers. “While investigating the epidemic, I read some of McCullum’s findings… I think you have some explaining to do.” 

“I have nothing to hide, Jonathan. Nothing at all…” 

“Doris Fletcher visited her mother at the Pembroke Hospital… That’s how she first got infected!” 

“I know nothing about that. Miss Fletcher once came to visit the sick. That is all I know.” 

“No, Edgar. Doris Fletcher was Harriet Jones’ daughter… They exhibited the same symptoms: blind hate and strong physical mutation.” 

“What does this sad story have to do with us?” Edgar said, trying desperately to change the subject. 

“Doris and Harriet shared more than a hidden family bond. They were the embodiment of the epidemic and are linked to the Pembroke Hospital. Come on, Edgar, this is no coincidence!” 

“But… I swear I’m at a complete loss… All I did was administer vampire blood to cure old Harriet… There was no evil plan… No diabolical plot!” 

“You did _what_?!” Jonathan removed his hand from Edgar’s shoulder as if he had been burned, standing quickly to back away from the injured doctor. 

“I tested the regenerating and healing properties of vampire blood on Harriet Jones… My only intention was to find a cure for influenza, I swear.” 

“And whose blood did you use?!” Jonathan exclaimed, making wild hand gestures. “William Marshal’s? Mine?!” 

“Lady Ashbury’s…” Edgar sighed, continuing regretfully. “While transfusing her with human blood, humanely appeasing her hunger, I… I also kept samples of her blood for my research…” Edgar could not meet Jonathan’s eyes. 

“You used her blood on Harriet Jones?! My God, Edgar, that’s unethical! You betrayed two of your patients at the same time!” 

“I made a mistake, but what is science if not trial and error. We both know it, Jonathan! We both know it!” 

“What a poor justification for your morbid fascination and thirst for glory…” 

“You have worked beside me. You saw what I’m doing at Pembroke Hospital… Jonathan, you know I’m not an evil soul. Just another victim of this tragedy…” Edgar hung his head. 

Jonathan quietly walked back to the injured physician, gently raising his head by cupping his chin. “Perhaps. Your injuries will heal with time, but I can’t say you don’t deserve them. Not anymore.” 

“Your words hurt, for they are coming from a friend…” Edgar looked at Jonathan with pleading eyes. 

“I will have McCullum’s men take you back to Pembroke in the morning,” Jonathan said cooly. “You will need a lot of rest, but I don’t think you have enough energy to make the journey back to the hospital tonight.” The vampire dropped his grip on the injured man’s chin. 

“McCullum’s men?” Edgar inquired nervously. 

“Yes. I won’t have them harm you any longer, so you needn’t worry.” 

“Jonathan-” Edgar began. 

“It will be alright. I need time to think over your actions and what the repercussions should be. Try to sleep.” Jonathan said quickly, then exited the room before Edgar could say something to make him feel guilty for leaving. 

Jonathan made it back to the staircase leading out of the basement when a cool hand curled around his throat, throwing him harshly against the wall. He shook his head, a little dazed, when he was met with the furious blue eyes of Geoffrey McCullum. The doctor had almost forgotten about his Progeny as he had been trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts. 

McCullum turned Jonathan’s head to the side and swiftly sank his fangs into his throat. Jonathan cried out, holding onto the hunter’s waistcoat. When the hunter began sucking on the wound, a familiar wave of ecstasy rolled over Jonathan’s body. Without a second thought, the doctor rolled his hips against the hunter, making the man deepen his bite. The hunter shuddered, giving into his primal urges only for a moment, running a sneaky hand down the front of Jonathan’s trouser’s, cupping the doctor’s arousal tightly. 

“Geoffrey…” Jonathan whispered breathlessly. 

The hunter retracted his teeth from Jonathan’s shoulder, but kept sucking and nipping at the wound. “You think you can order me and my men around, _Jonathan_?” The hunter softly whispered into Jonathan’s ear, rubbing the doctor’s hardness just enough to drive the man crazy. 

Jonathan bristled at his words. “I think your men are capable enough of helping Edgar back to Pembroke after-” McCullum shut the other vampire up with a rough kiss, biting the doctor’s lip in the process. Jonathan whimpered as McCullum remained rough, sucking at his bleeding lip. 

“Don’t you dare say _his_ name when I’ve got my hand down your trousers,” the hunter bit at Jonathan’s ear, making his words even more convincing when he tightened his grip on Jonathan’s cock. 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Jonathan told McCullum mockingly. 

McCullum slowly took his hand from Jonathan’s cock and rubbed angry circles on the doctor’s hip. Jonathan glared at the hunter, nudging his hips closer to McCullum. McCullum pushed Jonathan’s offending hips against the wall to keep him from rubbing against him. 

“What are you doing?” Jonathan absolutely, positively did no such thing as _whine_. 

McCullum scoffed and pushed away from Jonathan, straightening out his clothes. “You’re too easy, Reid.” The hunter grinned at Jonathan like a shark, then retreated up the stairs. “We have work to do. Stop lounging around like we’ve got all fucking year.” 

“Ex _cuse_ me? What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Jonathan asked, aroused and confused at the turn of events. 

“I said what I meant, Doctor: You’re too easy. You enjoy it up the arse and get hard when others play rough with you,” McCullum said condescendingly. He threw a nasty smirk in Jonathan’s direction, disappearing through the door at the top of the stairs. 

_What an arsehole_. Jonathan’s thoughts soured. He knew his Progeny was toying with him, keeping the doctor on edge. Jonathan knew this, but couldn’t help the fury coursing through his veins. His only thoughts were of revenge; such as disallowing his Progeny to feed on his blood for the next few days. Jonathan quickly grew out of those thoughts -- he would be more mature than the lousy hunter. 

When Jonathan emerged from the theater, his Progeny was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey thinks it's normal to watch a person's every move... It's not, Geoffrey, it's not!

Geoffrey watched Dr. Reid emerge from the theater, safely perched atop a rooftop a few buildings down. He watched the doctor dart his glance down both sides of the street, no doubt looking for him. His men observed the vampire with distrust, halting whatever conversations they were having. They were loyal and wouldn’t harm the man, but they could never keep their mouths shut when he wasn’t around. Geoffrey wasn’t surprised he could hear everything they said from where he was crouched.

“Disgusting leech,” One of them called to Reid. Greg, Geoffrey supposed. “No doubt you’ve put ‘im under a spell.”

Reid looked over to the recruit, ready for a fight. “I would never harm Geoffrey.”

" _Geoffrey?_ Who do you think you are, referring to ‘im so _casually?_ ” Greg stepped closer to Reid, brandishing a stake.

“I am _shocked_ to hear you think your leader is so weak as to fall under a spell. I can assure you, he’s not weak. However, I can let him know you think otherwise?” Reid suggested, and Geoffrey could hear the smirk that came with his words. A small smile graced the hunter’s lips until he knew he was smiling, then he quickly erased it into a hard frown.

“Why you little-”

“Quit whining at me like a petulant child. I assume you have duties to attend to, so _do_ them,” Reid demanded, trying to step away from Greg.

Greg waited for Reid to turn his back on him. The young recruit then snapped his hands forward in a fit of hatred, embedding the stake through the middle of Reid’s back, presumably aiming for the heart. Hot vampire blood spurted from the edges of the wound and Reid fell. If Geoffrey were a little closer, his mouth would be watering for that rich, exotic, addictive blood. These young recruits had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Reid started laughing. It started out as a low rumbling, then crescendoed into a baritone harmony of loud, jovial guffaws. He reached around, trying to grasp at the stake, but it was lodged in such a position to where he couldn’t reach it with his own hands. He sighed dramatically, standing easily. When he turned to face the recruits, they all had their weapons at the ready. Their expressions were horrified.

“Don’t they teach you anything useful in this ‘vampire hunting bootcamp’ of yours? A stake to the heart won’t kill a vampire! A stake to the heart _will_ result in a very furious vampire, however, so be careful.” Reid looked around at all of them, who still had their weapons raised. They were terrified. He pointed Greg out, who had taken cover amongst the other recruits. “ _You_. Since you put a stake in me, you’re going to take it out.”

Greg looked at the vampire with bewilderment. “‘Scuse me?”

“Your hearing is quite alright,” Reid said, turning his back on the recruit once more, motioning to the stake in his back. Greg approached the vampire with caution, watching his every movement. Deciding the vampire wasn’t going to kill him on the spot, he wrapped his hands around the stake and tried to yank it out. It barely budged. Reid hissed, clenching his hands in obvious pain. He whipped around and stepped away from the recruit, the stake still firmly lodged in his back.

“If you want to kill a vampire, aim for the head,” Reid told the recruits, then fast jumped away from them, appearing as only mist to the human eye.

Geoffrey wasted no time in watching the recruits, opting instead to follow the doctor. He would, however, make sure to punish them with suicides the next time he saw them. He kept to the rooftops, watching his Maker down below as he wove through the streets with finesse. The doctor avoided potential conflicts with Geoffrey’s men by sticking to the shadows and using alleyways. A couple Skals attacked the doctor, but he put them down with sickening deftness. The stake in his back was slowing him down, but only marginally. Lesser men would have already fallen.

Later rather than sooner, Geoffrey realised the doctor was not going back to the hospital. He could smell the achingly familiar scent of fish becoming prominent. _The Docks_. He knew exactly where Reid was headed. The Sad Saint’s asylum.

The large building came into view, and Geoffrey had trouble staying out of view. There were no tall buildings in this area except for the asylum. He watched as Reid disappeared through the doors, sticking to the outer wall in the shadows. If he focused hard enough, Geoffrey could see Reid’s heart pumping in his chest. He followed the doctor’s heart warily, listening in.

“Dr. Reid!” A familiar voice said.

“Sean, I have a favor to ask of you,” Reid said regretfully. 

“Anyone who seeks help here shall find it,” Sean said back to the doctor reverently. 

Reid turned his back to Sean and said, “Could you pull this out for me? I would be very grateful.”

Sean cleared his throat, choosing not to say anything. Geoffrey saw the faint outline of hands grasping the stake in Reid’s back. “You’re going to have to pull really hard, Sean,” Reid’s voice quivered. Sean then tried to wrench the stake out with all his strength without any warning. “ _Fuck!_ ” Reid cried out. Sean tried again, to no avail, without telling Reid. “NO!” Reid roared out at Sean, whipping around and grasping the shorter man by the throat.

Quickly coming to himself, the doctor released and apologized to Sean. “Forgive me, Sean. There must be something wrong with this particular stake… Perhaps it splintered on impact and trying to tug it out is like taking a grater to my flesh.”

“No worries, Doctor. However, I’d be happy if you’d refrain from doing that ever again,” Sean’s hand went to his throat in an attempt to soothe it.

“I don’t know what to do,” Reid said miserably. “I might need surgery, but the regeneration of my cells would frighten the doctors. And if I leave it in, my skin will eventually grow around it.”

“Is there someone else who could possibly help you?” Sean asked.

“If only the bastard hadn’t left me with his men… Then we wouldn’t even be having this conversation!” Reid growled. “I thank you for your time, Sean. May we meet again.”

“May we meet again,” Sean agreed.

The doctor stalked out of the asylum like a ruffled bird. Geoffrey looked at him with pity. The doctor looked hopeless as he began the tedious trip back to Pembroke. 

Reid’s movements became sloppy, his powers not working as efficiently as before. Four Skals teamed up on him, one getting a good slice out of his thigh, another latching onto his shoulder, slurping down his blood. It was a messy fight, but Reid ultimately won. By the time he got to the outside of the hospital, the doctor was in a fragile state, barely standing on his own two feet.

Geoffrey watched as the doctor grabbed a rat with stupefying speed, who then brought it to his lips and sank his teeth in. Another four rats were rounded up and sucked dry, but it was only enough to slightly close the wounds on the doctor. Reid looked like death personified. The vampire jumped up to his window and disappeared into his office. The doctor stood unnaturally still for a few moments before falling forward, unconscious.


End file.
